weloveflyingfandomcom-20200215-history
Strategy
A stategy guide to the game, follow this and you will be in the 100+ rating in no time! Regards to Blue Phi for posting this. Strategy Guide Welcome to the alliance buddy. For your fleet you need a mix betweem Cargo and Passenger airlines (Cargo planes make more revenues and passenger airplanes get better ratings to comparable cargo aircrafts) or you can do just cargo airplanes to start (works great also). For passenger routes make sure the slots are rated 300 and above and less than 10 airlines based there if possible. They will give you more passengers and help you avoid negative flight. Cargo routes are totally random and best distance to fly cargo planes up to teh A 300F is 750 - 776 Miles( for an ATR 42F thats 2hrs 45 minutes, and an A300F is is a 1hr and 30 minute flight). The key to getting ahead is to Fly Fly and Fly. We are an active alliance and like to challenge our members to get to page one of the alliance leaderboard ASAP. Make sure you have at least one slot that is 500km to 600 km from your home base and one far enought where you can do a long flight when you are away for a few hours or sleeping so you plane can make money and ratings during that time.. Other than that you should not be flying pass 1200Km that much. Quick turnarounds is key to building your ratings which will make you get more ratings and revenues. don't forget, fly back and forth to and from shorter slots to gain quick ratings. If you have any questions or need any help just send the top members of the alliance a message. If you feel that you have messed up, are just stuck close to 0.00 rating, or you have negative ratings...you can start over. Declare bankrupcy and rejoin the alliance so you can start using the airplane discount immediately. Do this as many times as you need to get it right. For beginners step by step guide.. *Purchase a mix of passenger and cargo airplanes (before you buy new look at the used aircraft market, if u see something u like, make sure it is close enough to your slots so you can fly it to you. We have slots world wide so this should not be a problem). *If you buying passenger airplanes, check out the aircraft guide to make sure you buy a good plane. *For cargo aircrafts start with 3 or 4 ATR 42Fdepending on what passenger aircraft/s you are gonna get. *Purchase 3 or 4 slots following the KM strategy above. You will buy slots based on the range of your airplanes. (Follow Slot guide above) *Go to the Route Information page and you will see your airplanes there. Click on possible routes and your slots will come up. Pick the slot you want to fly to and YOU ARE OFF! *Once your flight is done, go to the route information page again and land your airplane. ***IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THAT YOU REPAIR YOUR AIRPLANES AFTER EVERY COUPLE FLIGHT. You want to keep it better than 97 -100%, but try not to let it go below 95%, because then there is a risk of getting a forced repair and the airplane is grounded for hours. I wish you great success running your airline. Remember we are always a pm or alliance board message away. Remember Fly, FLy, FLY and if u can't sleep, Fly some more.'' We do remove inactive airlines from the alliance. If you are going on vacation message the GM or VGM to let us know. And consider letting someone run your airline in the meantime.'' Sincerely, Alliance Leadership Team